Destiny
by xXMehXx
Summary: Its a yaoi series. boyXboy. its between sasodei. I didn't feel like going back to make changes....so i know that Uchiha and Hiruko is spelled wrong


Um the first one is a lil previem thingy. THe others are chapters. If you want to read chapter by chapter...go to my art site...thingy XD

www.okami5220.

This is something I just wanted to do. This is yaoi. Sasodei. Warning!!All the characters belong to © Masashi Kishimoto

Everything was quiet at the mansion. A plant-man was watering the garden, while another man was playing in the trees. "Zetsu-san!! Look at the pretty clouds!"

"…" was all the plant-man had to say. The mansion had elegant furniture. The chandelier had many crystals like teardrops. The light glistened on the crystals making the room full of light. That was the only room that had light in it really.

Meanwhile…

The Uhicha knocked the door. "Come in" The young Uchiha opened up the door. The room was dark except the lamp that was on.

"You called, Pein."

"O, yes." A auburn haired man turned around in his chair," I need you an" A man with red hair walked in along with a blue skinned man.

"As of what I was saying," Pein started," I need you and these two to get someone else into our group."

The puppeteer sighed. "Who is it this time?" Pein tossed a file at him. The puppeteer opened it that reveiled a…girl. "Why are iwe/i going to retrieve this chick?"

"It's a"

"Yeah seriously," The Uhicha grabbed the photo," Though, she looked pretty. Golden locks over her pale skin." Pein just sighed. 'Idiots…I just hope that they don't say that around him.'

The puppeteer known as Sasori, walked out of the room. He stopped to think for a moment. "Pein," He said.

"What?"

"Is she..."

"Yes. He's going to be your partner AND sleeping in YOUR room since we don't have any more rooms left."

Sasori walked away. 'Wait…did he say "he?" AH whatever. Just as long as she doesn't touch or ruin my puppets.' He walked up to his room to get Hiruku out of his closet. Hiruku was his favorite puppet of all time.

"Why do you need that?" Asked the Uhicha.

"Itachi, I don't want her to know my identity."

"Trust issues." Sasori ignored that and slipped into Hiruku.

Chapter 1

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori walked to Iwagakure. "It's getting dark, Itachi." Kisame stated.

"I know that. We are almost ther…" He stopped shortly after seeing a person sitting on a rock outside the village. Itachi motioned to go over to the person. The person toke notice of the 3, but he didn't care.

"Hey, do you know where Deidara maybe at?" Kisame asked. When all 3 went in front of the person, they knew that it would be her.

"Why do you ask,un?"

"We are looking for a chick that lives around here named Deidara." The person twitched a little.

"Heh" was all that came out.

"Well?" Sasori was tired of waiting. He wasn't the type of person that likes to wait.

"You're looking at him. I'm not a girl, un." The sunlight danced on his hair. They couldn't really see "her" face due to the fact that the other side was covered with "her" hood.

"You sure you're not a girl? And what's with the 'un?'" Itachi questioned. That question seemed to tick the blond off. "She" got up while shouting, "bI'M NOT A GIRL, UN!!/b" Itachi's Sharingan eyes swirled left then to the right. He knew that Deidara was going to fight.

"Look, all we ask is for you to come with us."

"And if I don't, un?" growled Deidara.

"We'll use force." Deidara jumped up in the air tossing his clay centipede at them.

"bKATSU!/b" That centipede blow up. Sasori dodged the attack and so did Kisame. Itachi toke the blow. "HA! My art is a blast, un!" Deidara was about to blast off, but he couldn't move. "WHAT THE HELL, UN!?" He yelled. A fraction of a second went by and Itachi was behind the blond with a Kunai knife at his neck. He pulled back Deidara's hair.

"WHAT?! I thought I blew you up, un!"

"You can't surpass my Sharingan."

"Screw yo" Hiruku threw a needle at Deidara to make him pass out for a few hours.

"Does that little piece of shit have to be my fricken partner?!" Sasori yelled furiously.

"I guess so." Itachi said holding Deidara's limp body in his arms," We might as well check in a hotel. It's already dark outside." They all agreed and went inside the gates of Iwagakure. Itachi and Kisame slept on the bed while Sasori was watching the blond since he didn't sleep at all. The red head wanted to curse Pein making this brat his partner. He slipped out of Hiruku to check and clean his prized possession.

Hours went by and Deidara slowly fluttered his eyes open. 'Where am I?' He asked himself. Then he remembers that he was being attacked by 3 people in black cloaks and red clouds on them. He was about to jump up and make a run for it, but he stopped due to the fact that something moved in front of him. All he could see was a silhouette. The shadowy figure moved into the moonlight.

"Argh, how stupid." Whispered the shadowy figure. Deidara's eyes widen at the person. The moonlight made his skin glow. His red hair brushed against his face. 'What is this feeling?' Deidara's heart started racing. He feared that the red head could hear his heart beating like a hack hammer. With one look, Deidara stopped breathing. Sasori walked over to the blond sitting on the couch. He bent over to whisper in Deidara's ear.

Deidara felt his hair brush against his face. He was turning red as the red heads hair.

"Listen, brat, don't make any noise because the other two are sleeping. Don't wake them up bespecially/b Itachi. Deidara just nodded. As Sasori moved away from the blond, Deidara just couldn't stop staring at him. He stayed wide eyed for a few minutes just replaying that over and over again. The thought of the red head made Deidara fall soundly asleep.

Chapter 2

Deidara was awoken by Itachi.

"Get up, were going." Deidara yawned and looked around the room to find the red head. All he found was that Blue skinned shark man and the old man in front of him and that UGLY short fat guy over by the door. He sighed and walked to the bathroom to do daily tasks.

"Did he wake up?" Itachi asked Hiruku.

"Yeah, at 2 in the morning. He went back to sleep after I told him not to make any loud noises.

Moments later Deidara came out of the bathroom. Deidara was slammed into a wall, hair pulled on to make his eyes connect with Itachi's red evil eyes. Itachi was curious about his past. He felt too lazy to 

read the info about him in the file. Kisame and Sasori were curious, but Sasori read the info. There wasn't too much about him. Only the fact that he has been living alone for 8 years. He became a secret assassin in Iwagakure.

bDeidara's Past/b

A young boy was playing catch with an average sized man. A woman was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree with a basket. They all laughed having the time of their lives.

iItachi moved on to a different spot. /i

Deidara was sitting on a couch sobbing. His mother was nowhere to be seen. His father had a beer bottle and a belt. His wife ran out of the kitchen to tell him to stop drinking. He dropped the bottle on the floor. He swayed and turned around to slap his wife across the face making her skid on the wooden floor. Deidara cried even harder making his dad whip him across the face with his belt. His dad whipped him over and over again making loud smacking noises on Deidara's small body. Deidara seemed to be 5 at the time. This scene even made the Uhicha wince. He moved on not wanting to look at the welt marks on his body.

It was dark outside. No moonlight shown. It was just black clouds hovering over the city. It started to rain outside. A bridge was arched over the river down below. A vehicle rolled up by the railing. Out came a man with a black tied up bag. He lugged it over the railing. The bag seemed to be a body. It couldn't have been Deidara due to the fact that the body seemed at least 5 feet long. It made a splash and sunk like a rock to the bottom of the river. Little screeches were heard. It was Deidara. His mouth was duck taped, his hands and legs were also duck taped.

'What an ahole' Itachi thought. He continue to watch what Deidara's father was going to do next.

His father tore the duck tape from Deidara's mouth followed by a blood curling scream. His father slapped him across the face and threw him over the edge like what he did to his wife since she would have been dead at the time. He drove off and disappeared into the distance. Deidara was struggling to swim on shore. Minutes went by and he was soaking wet from head to toe. You couldn't tell that he was crying because of the rain. He slipped off the duck tape now that it was wet. He looked to be about 10 years old. He sobbed for hours just sitting in the rain. Morning came and Deidara had fallen asleep by a tree.

Itachi knew that he started living on his own by then. He watched him struggle over as the years went by from Deidara's life. He felt sorry for the blond. Struggling and working to live on.

bBack to reality/b

Itachi let go of Deidara making him fall on the floor with a thud. His expression didn't change. He just motioned to move out. Kisame and Itachi walked out of the hotel room living Sasori to wait for the blond to get up. O how Sasori just wanted to hit him across the head and tell him to move it. But something was telling him not to.

Deidara just sat there staring at his shoe. "Brat, get up. You have been sitting there for 10 minutes." Sasori told him. As much as Deidara wanted to cry, he got up and stared at the ground not looking back at Hiruku. 'What's gotten into him?' Sasori questioned.

Chapter 3

All 4 of them walked to the Akatsuki Mansion. Everyone was silent. Deidara was staring at the ground thinking that he should've drowned when his father pushed him in the river. Itachi was talking to Kisame about Deidara. Deidara wasn't paying any attention, but Sasori was.

Moments later they reached the mansion. Deidara was in awe. He only lived in an old apartment, but this, this was a bMAJOR/b upgrade for Deidara. He watched the black and white plant man water 

the garden. His eyes widen when he went inside the house. "Sasori, go take Deidara to check in with Pein." Itachi started," and please, take off that armor." Sasori sighed and went up the stairs slowly.

Deidara cocked his head to the side. "He's going to be your partner for now on. His name is Sasori, the puppeteer. I'm Itachi and this is Kisame."

"…ok…what's that hideous thing called?"Deidara asked.

"Sasori is inside Hiruko." Deidara just nodded and continued to scope out the room. A few minutes went by and Deidara was sitting alone on the sofa in the entry way. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He turned his head slowly, but it seemed to take forever because he was staring at the red head he saw the night before! Deidara was having butterflies in his tummy. The red head was coming closer and closer. Now he was standing in front of Deidara. "Hey." Sasori said, but Deidara was still staring. "Hey blonde, you getting up?"

"O!" Deidara shot straight up from his seat. He blushed because he was embarrassed. Sasori didn't see though. He was just walking towards the stairs and heading to Pein's room. Deidara followed slowly looking around a bit. Sasori knocked on a door. "Come in" Sasori opened the door motioning a hand telling Deidara to go in. Deidara walked in looking around the room. It was dim and not much light went in there. An auburn haired man with piercings on his face turned around in his chair.

"Deidara, right?" Pein said. Deidara nodded. "You're going to work with us. This is your partner for now on." Deidara turned to Sasori who wasn't really paying attention. "You're going to be sleeping in his room. You're both going to be sharing the room because all the bedrooms are filled up. Here's your cloak and clothes." They were folded neatly. Pein placed them in front of his desk. Deidara picked them up and placed it under his arms. Deidara was happy for once. He got to stay with Sasori. He was really handsome….but that word…brat. It bothers him so much that he would blow him up.

After that talk, Deidara was introduced to Konan. She made Sasori take Deidara's new clothes to their room. She was giving him a tour around the mansion. He was in awe just looking at the rooms and how fancy they all were. He never lived in a house like this. He felt happier a little bit. He still was unsure because he was alone for 8 long dreadful years.

"So that's the whole house." Konan smiled sweetly," Do you have any questions?" Deidara thought for a moment.

"I do, but I don't think…err never mind, un."

"Awww, you can tell me anything I don't tell."

"…well…" he started," What's Sasori like?" She paused for a moment.

"He's impatient and doesn't like to be disturbed. He likes to work on his 'Art work.' He's a puppet himself you know." He toke in every word she said making mental notes.

"No one really knows about his past though. He isn't a very social person come to think of it. He's always in his room 24/7. The only time he would come out is when he needs supplies for his puppets and heads out to the village."

"A hermit, un?" Deidara asked.

"You can say that." She giggled.

b"HIDAN!!"/b someone yelled. b"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO YOU FUCKEN RITUALS IN THE ROOM!?"/b

"FUCK YOU KAKUZU!" some other person yelled back. Konan sighed.

"There they go again. They always fight non-stop."

"DAMN YOU!!" Yelled a white haired man.

"And that's Hidan, our Jashinist." Hidan stared for a moment. "Another chick in the group?"

b"I'M NOT A GIRL, UN!!"/b Deidara boomed.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down blonde." He replied. Deidara just glared at him. Hidan's purplish red eyes stared back.

"Alrighty then!" Konan interrupted," Let's go down stairs for dinner."

Chapter 4

Everyone was sitting at the long dining table eating food. Deidara was gobbled up almost anything really.  
"Well someone's hungry." Sasori pointed out. Deidara turned with cheeks all filled up with rice like a chipmunk. He gulped it down with water.

"I haven't eaten this much in a while. I only eat once a day, un." He replied sheepishly. Everyone was surprised.

"You're so skinny." Konan said. Deidara was still feeding his face with all kinds of foods. 'If only he were a puppet that would never happen.' Sasori thought. He forgot when was the last time he had a proper meal? Sasori looked like a 10 year old boy. He turned himself into a human puppet at the age of 16. He was in his early 20's…or late 20's. Deidara is the youngest of them all. He's 17 right now, but his birthday is coming in 2 weeks. He doesn't really celebrate his birthday at all.

Everyone was done eating except for Deidara. He was eating everyone's left over's that they didn't eat. Sasori just sat there watching him wolf done every last crumb on each plate.

"How in the world can you eat that much?" Deidara looked at Sasori for a moment.

"I'm fricken hungry, un. Unlike you, you didn't eat anything."

"I'm a puppet."

"O really? Like that's possible, un." Sasori twitched a bit.

"What did you say, brat?" Now this time around, Deidara twitched.

"I'm not a brat, un."

"Well you are to me, brat." Deidara sat up and toke ALL of the dishes into the kitchen to wash them.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning after myself." He snapped and continued to walk. Sasori got up. He paused for a moment. 'Should I help him? Nah, he IS being a brat.' He just walked up to their shared room.

"Pff. Damn Sasori calling me a brat. HA a puppet?" He placed a dish on the rack. "That's highly doubtful." He finished up washing all the dishes. He was thinking of where to go next. He didn't want to go up to "there" room. He didn't know what to do next. He looked outside the window. 'The backyard, I should go out there. It's a full moon anyways. It would be a nice thing to ske' He was going to say sketch book, but he got token away and he left his stuff at his apartment. "Damn…" he mumbled.

He just continued to walk out to the backyard. He just loved seeing the moon. He toke notice that they had a small pond with a mini waterfall along with some Koi in there. A small bridge ran over the little pond casting a shadow over it. The moon was above it all. The moonlight danced on the rippling water. Cherry blossoms were surrounding the area. It was fenced up so that no one could get in. Deidara sat under a cherry blossom tree remembering the time that he played catch with his father. They were having a picnic. A nice family outing really. That was the last time that he could actually remember that was NICE memory of his father. His mother loved him dearly. She would protect her own life just to protect her son. That's how she ended up dead in the river. He got her corpse for a proper burial for her. He would always visit her and bring her fresh flowers every week.

Deidara fell fast asleep thinking about his loving mother. Bright baby blue eyes that was full of life. He golden blond hair felt like silk when you touched it. He face was toned and shaped nicely. He just couldn't think why his father would kill such a beautiful women.


End file.
